isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Frame Gears
(usually abbreviated as FG) are single-piloted giant mobile robot which were designed by Regina Babylon and constructed by High Rosetta and Fredmonica to combat the Phrase. Currently, all development is centered at Brunhild Dukedom under supervision of Touya Mochizuki. __TOC__ Overview Old Design Frame Gears were developed by Regina Babylon during the war between human and the Phrase 5000 years agoWeb Novel Chapter 13 #83. The Frame Gears were planned to be used as the ultimate weapon for winning the battle. However, when the Frame Gears were ready to be used, the Phrase suddenly disappeared and the plan for mass-producing the Frame Gears was never brought to fruitionWeb Novel Chapter 17 #132Web Novel 17 #128. At that time, only 7 Frame Gears, which model are different from each other, were completely manufactured. After the war, all old generation Frame Gears were stored in the Hangar Web Novel Chapter 11 #84. This model requires special fuel called ether liquid. The liquid is extracted from ether ore, which actually an older term of magic stone. The liquid can be manufactured in the Laboratory and the Alchemy Building but the Alchemy Building's ether liquid quality is lower than the Laboratory's. The liquid will act as the Gear nerve system which will synchronize the pilot's magic power with the robot's bodyWeb Novel Chapter 17 #133. A 500 mL container of ether liquid is enough to fuel the Frame Gear for 1 monthWeb Novel Chapter 19 #143. Frame Gears can be piloted by almost anyone, although the pilot's compatibility with the air frame and its magic power might influence the control. The Gears are controlled from the cockpit on the chest of the robot. The cockpit is protected with several protection magic which mitigate external physical damage from the cockpit. The foot movement, such as walking, must be controlled using foot-levers under the pilot's feet on the cockpit while upper-body movement is controlled using the control stick but other minute movement such as: finger movement, neck movement, and waist movement, can be controlled by thought only. For safety measurement, each Frame Gear can be remotely shut down using the emergency stop function from Touya Mochizuki's smartphoneWeb Novel Chapter 19 #149. The pilot is able to draw his/her magic spell using the Frame Gear after pouring in his/her magic power through the control stickWeb Novel Chapter 19 #145. The production and development of Frame Gear is continued by Touya Mochizuki with High Rosetta and Fredmonica work as the contractor and manufacturer of the Frame GearWeb Novel Chapter 18 #134. Mini autonomous golems from the Warehouse usually employed to help the process of repairing and production of the Frame GearWeb Novel Chapter 19 #147. Touya also assigned 10 units of 30-cm mini robot from the Rampart for helping Rosetta and Monica with the production processWeb Novel Chapter 20 #155. According to Rosetta, the process for manufacturing the simplest Frame Gear will take a whole day and require a huge amount of material. Through Strand Trading Company, Touya manages to get metal material such as iron, copper, silver, mithril, orichalcum, and hihiirokane for half of the total profit he gets from his product royaltyWeb Novel Chapter 17 #129Web Novel Chapter 20 #159. The orichalcum is used for the power reactor partWeb Novel Chapter 19 #148. The first Frame Gear produced was Chevalier, the gray heavy knight which excel in defenseWeb Novel Chapter 19 #151. Night Baron, the black knight, is then produced simultaneously with the ChevalierWeb Novel Chapter 19 #144 which excel in offence. Later, the Frame Gear that excels in mobility was manufactured and called Dragoon, the red knight. Chevalier, Night Baron, and Dragoon are based on the old design of the Frame Gear. New Design The new design, which was envision by Regina Babylon, adds major upgrade from the old design and customizability for the Frame GearWeb Novel Chapter 19 #146. However, this design has never been created at Regina Babylon's era and the blueprint for this design was then stored in the Warehouse. Later, this design was used by Touya Mochizuki for creating exclusive frame gears with help from High Rosetta and FredmonicaWeb Novel Chapter 23 #199. The requirement of ether liquid has been removed in this design. The usage of crystal material as the power core enables the Frame Gear to accumulate magic power through the light or the atmosphereWeb Novel Chapter 23 #199. The old design also has problems with the magic amplification which might break the frame, this issue has been resolved in the newer generation. Common Configuration Each Frame Gear records its battle log and the tuning data of the pilot. This mechanism will make the Frame Gear more synchronized with the pilot as the flight time increases. However, it also makes the Frame Gear difficult to be repaired as each Frame Gear has to be fine-tuned according to its existing data. It is also impossible to only replace the exterior of the Frame Gear while still using the old internal system as restoring, linking, and adjusting both system is laborious. Because of the arduous system for controlling and maneuvering the Frame Gear, High Rosetta created a training pod for the Frame Gear. The first installment was 8 units of training pod in the playroom of Brunhild Dukedom. After introducing the Frame Gear to the Western Alliance, Touya Mochizuki gave 6 units of training pod to each alliance member which were Kingdom of Belfast, Regulus Empire, Kingdom of Mismede, Refreese Imperium, Ramissh Theocracy, and Kingdom of Lihnea. Earlier, because there is no communication system built in the Frame Gear, communication was established using the summoned divine beasts, Kougyoku. Later, Fredmonica installed communication devices which connected one Frame Gear with the other and also the command center. The Frame Gear also has a private communication channel and external speaker installed. Touya would later install a type of automatic ejection system to all of the Frame Gears. Should a Frame Gear receive too much damage a transition magic is activated that will transfer the pilot to a safe location.Web Novel Chapter 23 # 206 Touya also adds a special paint to the Frame Gears that changes color when the transition magic is successfully activated. Trivia *The material for building the Frame Gear is combination of actual and fictional substances such as mithril -a fictional metal-, orichalchum -a Greek-Roman mythological metal-, and -a Japanese mythological metal alloy. *Frame Gears can be lent out to other countries should a need for them arise. This would normally take the form of a behemoth subjugation, a conflict with the Phrase or a massive relief effort. Aside from the Brunhild Dukedom, no other nation possess their own Frame Gears as Touya does not want the technology to start an arms race between the nations. Any attempt to steal or reverse-engineer the Frame Gears will lead to that nation being banned from using them. Despite this, the Golden Order stole parts of a damaged unit during the Second Phrase Invasion and used them as templates to create their inferior Iron Machine Soldiers. *The dwarves of the Kingdom of Ryle have been inspired by the Frame Gears to build their own mecha, which they have dubbed as Dverg. Unlike the Iron Machine Soldiers, the Dverg are meant for civil engineering projects, construction and the transport of ore, rather than for combat. *The Frame Gears are called Giant Soldiers or Great Warriors by other nations. *Touya usually refers to the Valkyrie Gears using female pronouns, not unlike ships References Category:Terminology Category:Weapons Category:Brunhild Dukedom Category:Frame Gears